1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to emergency signaling systems which are manually activated. In particular, this invention directs itself to an inflatable bladder having a portion reflective of electromagnetic energy in one of two distinct bandwidths of the electromagnetic spectrum, and another portion reflective of electromagnetic energy in a different bandwidth of the electromagnetic spectrum. Further, this invention directs itself to a system where one of the bandwidths reflected is within a visual portion of the electromagnetic spectrum, while the other bandwidth is external the visual portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. More in particular, this invention pertains to an emergency signaling system wherein the inflatable bladder is released from its storage case responsive to the expansion of the bladder subsequent to release of a compressed gas composition. Further, the invention directs itself to an emergency signaling system where the inflated bladder is tethered by the cord utilized to actuate the release of the compressed gas. Still further, this invention is directed to a signaling system wherein the inflated bladder is self-deployed from a storage case which can be worn about the user's waist.
2. Prior Art
Signaling balloons are well known in the art, as are inflation systems which cause the release of a compressed gas responsive to the application of a pull force to a lanyard cord. However, such systems provide an inflatable bladder which is reflective of electromagnetic energy in just a single bandwidth of the electromagnetic spectrum. Such balloons typically are brightly colored so as to provide for high visibility, the balloons being reflective of electromagnetic energy in a visual portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. While large inflatable bladders, supplied from a sufficient source of compressed gas, may be capable of lofting a radiofrequency transmitter, such systems are large and bulky, and not well suited for use by the average hiker or sportsman.
In order to overcome the bulkiness of a system where radiofrequency signals can be utilized to locate an injured or lost person, the instant invention provides an inflatable bladder having a portion reflective of a visual portion of the electromagnetic spectrum and another portion reflective of electromagnetic energy outside the visual bandwidth, such as radiofrequency signals associated with radar systems. Thus, a small and compact assembly can be utilized as a rescue tool, the inflatable bladder having a reflective portion so as to be identifiable by a radar system, and thus utilized to locate the user of the device.